


The Sound of Silence

by Savvvy7



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Crying, Grief/Mourning, Gun Violence, Hurt No Comfort, LGBTQ characters (implied), M/M, Shock, Tags May Change, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 07:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12601292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savvvy7/pseuds/Savvvy7
Summary: Zombie apocalypse au oneshot. Hercules and Lafayette have to do the hard thing for the right reasons.Lams is implied, though never stated





	The Sound of Silence

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS THE FIRST FIC I'VE EVER POSTED WHAT'S UP please go easy on me I'm actually terrified  
> I know the title is cheesy but I really had no idea what to put so let's just collectively agree to ignore it, thanks  
> Inspired by Mush Roomie's absolutely amazing [zombie animatic](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cZXMZmrQNJ8)!!  
> Happy late Halloween I suppose  
> Update 12/10: link to [reupload](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e6e8DLPOmyw) of Mush Roomie's zombie animatic because their channel got terminated D:

Hercules grabs the back of John’s shirt and shoves him through the hall, away from the crowd of undead coming down the stairs. “Get in the bunker!”

John sputters. “Alex -”

“There’s nothing we can do! Go!” Hercules turns away, readying the shotgun. He fires once, twice. Undead fall.

John stumbles, brain short-circuiting, unable to comprehend just _leaving_ Alex. Lafayette is there, suddenly, grabbing his hand, pulling him through the door to their basement turned emergency bunker. Everything they could need stacked in the corner, visible in the fluorescent light of one of the lanterns. Food, water, sleeping bags, first aid kit, batteries, bullets, spare clothing.

Everything except Alex.

“No!” John rips his hand from Lafayette’s. “We can’t - we can’t leave him!” He turns, starts to bolt back out.

“John! _Non_ , John, we have to -” Lafayette is pulling him backwards, arms around his waist. He’s always been the stronger one. John struggles and flails, frantic. The back of his hand makes contact with the side of Laf’s face and comes away wet.

“Have to - we have to - he needs us! I - I need _him_!” More gunshots from behind the door, in the hallway. John wonders hysterically if at some point Hercules has missed and shot him instead, left this bleeding hole in his heart.

“We cannot, John, not without killing us too -” Laf gets John's arms pinned to his sides, back to Laf’s front. His English is stuttering, French slipping into the cracks. “he told us - told us go, he _understands_ , John, he is infected _nous_ cannot _le sauver_ -” his voice breaks.

_____ _

_____ _

John goes limp against Lafayette’s chest, breathing hard, all the fight drained out of him.

Hercules thunders through the door, slams it behind him, fumbles to secure the lock. His hands are shaking. Hercules’s hands never shake.

Lafayette sets John on his feet. Hercules stands with his back to them in front of the door, gun cocked and ready for any undead that might make it through.

Time slows to a trickle. They wait with bated breath as sounds of the mob grow closer.

Then -

Screaming. Screaming that dumps ice water down John’s back, floods his ears, screaming louder than he thought was possible that yet does nothing to muffle his own heartbeat, terror-stricken _badum-badum-badum-badum_ in his temples. Screaming and sobbing that stabs him in the chest, pulls the knife out and plunges it back in and twists it cruelly and it hurts ten times more than it would if he was the one screaming, but no it’s Alex and Alex is sobbing and Alex is suffering and the screaming is taking over his vision or is the darkness because he closed his eyes, and Alex is still screaming, and he can’t see and it must have been going for hours and John doesn’t want to think anymore, just _please God make it stop please I’ll do anything please -_

Silence.

Undead shuffling and groaning just outside. Drumbeat of _badum-badum-badum-badum_ throbbing in his temples.

John has never heard a louder silence.

Something is squeezing his arm. Lafayette. Lafayette shuddering against his shoulder, Lafayette’s fingers wrapped so tightly they must be cutting off John’s circulation. John can’t register it, can’t register anything beyond the silence so loud it stole the breath from his lungs, stole his air and replaced it with ice.

John hadn’t realized ice was this heavy.

His knees are on the ground. He doesn’t remember dropping.

He sees, but doesn’t hear, the shotgun hit the floor at Hercules’s feet. It slipped from Hercules’s hands. Shaking hands. Hercules and his hands that don’t shake. Aren’t supposed to shake.

The mob is moving away, given up on trying to reach their prey. Snuffling and moaning noises fading as the creatures shuffle past the door and down the hall.

John should feel relieved. They are safe.

Alex is not.

John leans forward and throws up all over the cement floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you thought? Please?? I need validation
> 
> _Non_ : no  
>  _nous_ cannot _le sauver_ : we cannot save him
> 
> Disclaimer - I know zero French so if I butchered your language my apologies!! If anyone knows French better than google translate does I would be happy to take corrections.
> 
> Update 11/4: French corrections by [We_re_in_bloody_hell](http://archiveofourown.org/users/We_re_in_bloody_hell/pseuds/We_re_in_bloody_hell), thank you!
> 
> Update 12/20: This fic has [fanart](https://www.quizup.com/stories/C92lpbp1CkIh5ifqrJO4Qg) holy crap?? It's amazing?? By olive_oil_pics on Instagram
> 
> Say hi on [tumblr](https://savvvy7.tumblr.com/)


End file.
